


Be the Freak You Want To See

by cqwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 with cq [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Cybersex, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites
Summary: Colby likes to lurk chat sites. It's fun to play a just-legal girl and string men along. But he's got different priorities when cybering, and he definitely has different proclivities.
Series: Kinktober 2020 with cq [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Be the Freak You Want To See

Colby settles down on his bed and cracks open his laptop. It’s late at night and he’s been looking forward to this all day. He sits up straight and sizes himself up in the mirror across from his bed. He’s cute, he thinks. Spaghetti strap pajama top, lace at the chest, lighting just right; it creates the illusion of soft, slight cleavage. _Nabokov’s Humbert Humbert might even call me a nymphet,_ Colby muses. He sticks his tongue out and winks at his reflection.

Colby opens a browser window and heads to omegle.com. Random chat sites are all the rage right now. Colby’s certainly enjoyed making a part-time hobby of lurking on them. So many shitty, horny men to string along. Anticipation stirs under his sternum. And he connects.

**You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Colby keeps his camera off for now. Best to save that for later, he needs to find someone suitable. He waits for the stranger to strike first.

**Stranger:** a/s/l

The classic cold open. Colby likes it, actually. Makes it clear that the stranger is here for the same thing he is. He ponders for a moment. Who should he be today? He smiles to himself as he types.

**You:** 19/f/france

**You:** u?

**Stranger:** 22/m/germany

**Stranger:** sprechen sie deutsch?

**You:** nein haha sorry

**You:** wyd

**Stranger:** just got back from the club

**Stranger:** im so high haha

Colby wiggles in place, feeling giddy. Seems like he got a fun one right off the bat. _Rare._

**You:** lol on what

**Stranger:** e

**You:** fun

**Stranger:** it makes me so horny

The ideal stranger! Colby hasn’t had to lift a finger, this guy’s setting everything up for him.

**You:** yeah?

**You:** you should jack off

**Stranger:** way ahead of you lol

**You:** mind if i watch

**You:** whats ur name btw

**Stranger:** cam?

**Stranger:** karl

**Stranger:** urs?

Colby bites his bottom lip, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. _Fuck, what’s a good French name…_

**You:** chloe

**You:** no cam yet, just turn urs on

The stranger’s camera feed flickers to life. It’s a young dude sitting in a chair. Skinnier than Colby. The stranger’s face isn’t visible, but Colby can see him from his neck down to his lap. Those are the only parts that matter anyway. The man is already hard, and he’s holding his long cock in a loose grip at the base. There’s a bottle of lotion in the corner of the screen.

**Stranger:** sexy name

**Stranger:** babe turn ur cam on??

**You:** not yet

**You:** patience lol

This is the reason for the lacy cami. The cam is a last resort, but Colby has a perfect track record of fooling random idiots so far. He’s not worried. Lazily, he traces the stretchy lace spanning his chest.

**Stranger:**???

**You:** i want to see u touch yourself first

**You:** then ill give u a reward :)

**Stranger:** ok sexy ;)

**Stranger:** tell me what u look like

_This one is sooo easy,_ thinks Colby. _Must be the drugs. God I’d love to do E one day._

**You:** thin

**You:** brown hair brown eyes

**Stranger:** boobies

**You:** theyre kinda small lol

**Stranger:** u sound hot

Colby rolls his eyes. Every faceless loser online can be hot if they say they are. At least his description of himself is accurate. More or less. He holds off on typing a response. The screen’s glow draws him in and he leans forward. The stranger’s webcam is surprisingly clear, and Colby is able to see the veins in the stranger’s dick throb when he strokes it. Despite the bright light, Colby’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated.

**Stranger:** r u touching urself babe

**You:** im so wet

**You:** but im not touching myself now

**You:** want to watch u cum first

**Stranger:** i bet ur pussy feels so good

Colby snorts. He’s hard as hell but he’s not going to do anything about it. That part wasn’t a lie; he’s not going to touch himself at all until he sees cum shoot from this stranger’s cock.

**You:** im sooo wet for u karl

**You:** wish u could fuck me with that big dick

**You:** make sure i can see u cum ok

**You:** otherwise no cam

Colby quakes with laughter. He keeps it quiet, as if a single noise could shatter this bizarre moment. The stranger takes his hand off his cock, much to Colby’s dismay. He can see both of the man’s hands tapping away at his keyboard.

**Stranger:** ur so dominant

**Stranger:** its kinda sexy…

Colby doesn’t care if his persona is sexy or not. He’s impatient. _Get to the main event, asshole. I’m here for one thing and it’s not to fucking chat._ He’s so hard that it aches. His breathing is deep but unsteady and his fingers shake against his keyboard.

**You:** so im told ;)

**You:** keep going

The stranger pumps a little lotion into his hand and keeps going. His hand blurs as he jacks himself off, but his dick stays in focus. Colby’s mouth waters.

**You:** good boy

**You:** can u do something else for me karl

**Stranger:** anything

**Stranger:** what do u want babe

Colby trembles as he types.

**You:** choke yourself

**Stranger:** wtf

Colby had anticipated this. This is where men will either disconnect or express confusion. He’s got a talent for talking them out of their trepidation, though. He takes a slow breath, eyes still glued to the stranger’s cam feed. The man is rubbing his hand over the head. Colby thinks he can tell that the man is uncircumcised. _Hot._

**You:** have u done it before

**You:** get a belt and wrap it around ur neck

**You:** just follow my instructions dw ull be safe

The stranger hesitates, but then he rises from his chair and walks out of view. His erection bobs when he walks. Colby gulps. He can’t touch himself yet. He won’t. Even though it hurts, even though the ache extends far past his dick and throbs within his ribcage.

**Stranger:** ok im back

Yes, he’s back. He’s back with a leather belt looped around his neck. The rest of the belt hangs down, swaying near his cock. Colby’s eyes are glassy and his lips are parted. Uninstructed, the stranger continues masturbating. His dick is shiny with lotion and precum.

**Stranger:** wat do i do

**You:** pull it so its hard to breathe

**You:** listen to me itll b fine

**Stranger:** ok

**Stranger:** can i see u yet

Colby watches the man tighten the belt. The man’s ribcage jerks visibly as it fights to expand. _Fuck yeah, choke for me._

**You:** when i see u cum then u can see me

**You:** promise :)

This must console the stranger, because he goes back to jacking it. The belt is wound around his other hand. Colby eyes the tension of the belt, watches the way the man’s throat bobs and strains. The quick blur of his hand all but obscures his dick.

**You:** pull harder

**You:** ill tell u when to stop

Colby doesn’t want him to stop. He can’t blink. He won’t blink. The man’s shoulders and chest are red. The veins in his neck are standing out. The muscles in his stomach are twitching. Colby swallows back a groan.

Then the stranger lets go of the belt and scrabbles for something off screen.

This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

The stranger’s flush fades away and he finishes into a tissue. _Fuck! How many fucking times did I tell him I wanted to watch him cum! Fucking hell!_

**You:** i explicitly said

**You:** that i wanted to see u cum

**Stranger:** u did see me cum

**Stranger:** boobs now

**You:** yeah, actually cum. not into a tissue, i couldn’t see it

**You:** fucking useless

Colby closes the browser window and slams his laptop shut. He’s not even hard anymore. _Worthless piece of shit can’t even follow basic instructions. Idiot. I’m glad I didn’t turn my cam on, that loser wouldn’t have deserved to see me._ He sets the laptop on the floor and reclines on the bed, brows knit, muttering curses at the ceiling fan. _Better fuckin’ luck next time, I guess._

**Author's Note:**

> who else remembers lurking omegle lol i remember using it when it was still real wild west, crazy shit 
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading! see you tomorrow!


End file.
